Drabbles
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Deux petits Drabbles : un Delena et un Klaroline ! Ça fait un moment qu'ils stagnent sur mon ordi, c'est les premières fanfic que j'ai écrites lol. Venez voir, ça peut valoir le coup
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

 **Alors... je viens de retrouver ce deux Drabbles sur mon ordi ... ça date de... d'au moins 4 ans, donc ne jugez pas s'il vous plaît ... mdr**

 _ **DELENA**_ __

J'entendis un bruit sourd dans mon dos, alors que tous les hybrides de le meute de Tyler et Hayley nous entouraient, je me retourna : Elena était au sol… Ma sublime Elena ! Hayley l'avait mordue, du sang s'écoulait de sa gorge alors qu'un pieu était planté … dans son cœur. Non ! Je me mis à courir vers elle, j'injecta de l'aconit dans le corps de Hayley avec rage, je voulais la tuer mais je le ferait à petit feu…  
Le corps de ma Princesse des ténèbres commençait à être violacé, ce n'était pas possible ! Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, je me sentais vidé, seul, elle cligna des yeux et murmura mon nom…

\- Elena, mon ange, ma princesse, mon amour, reste avec moi …  
\- Je t'aime.. Ne.. l'oubli jamais.. Damon… et dit à tout le monde …  
\- Quoi Elena ? Je n'ai rien à leur dire, tu vas leur dire toi même ma Elena.

Elle avait fermé ses beaux yeux noirs, elle ne pouvait me quitter, non, elle ne peut pas m'abandonner ! Je m'affala à côté d'elle, si elle mourrait, je lâcherait prise avec elle … le combat devenait sourd autour de nous, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne voyais qu'elle, qui emplissait mon champs de vision, mon cœur était en train de s'envoler en flammes. Je me rendis alors compte que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je m'assis et pris Elena dans mes bras, je la serra fort, son cœur ne battait plus … le mien fis de même, mais je ne pouvais mourir ! J'arracha le pieu qui était dans son cœur, il était un peu de travers mais facile à retirer … ma vie n'avait plus d'importance à présent, les combats continuaient, et petit à petit, tout s'arrêta. Des pas s'approchèrent de moi, je poussa un grognement comme je n'en avais jamais fait : il traduisait ma souffrance, ma rage, ma haine, mon désespoir et l'amour que j'éprouvais pour ma douce princesse. La personne recula un peu et j'entendis sa voix qui était lointaine dans mes oreille :

\- Ce n'est qu'une morsure de Loup Damon, elle va s'en remettre. Laisse moi l'approcher, pour que je lui donne mon sang !

Klaus. Il ne comprenait pas ?! Cela ne servirait à rien ! Elle avait reçu un pieu de bois dans le cœur ! J'étais fou de rage, je perdais le contrôle, je sentis mes crocs sortirent, je grondait puissamment. Les larmes coulaient à flots, commençant à tremper Elena, je ne parvenais à la lâcher, elle était trop importante pour moi, ils allaient lui faire du mal, me l'arracher, l'enterrer et je ne la verrais plus jamais, je la serrait de plus en plus fort contre mon cœur, essayant de la protéger de leur menace, j'avais tellement peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal ! Mais qu'est ce que je racontais ? Elle était déjà morte ! Mes grondements ressemblaient à des gémissements à présents, des plaintes que personne ne pouvait comprendre, je mourrais avec elle, avec ma princesse à moi…

Klaus posa la main sur mon épaule et je me retourna fou de rage, le menaçant de mes crocs. Autour de lui, je vis le visage de tout le monde, tous terrifiés par ma réaction. J'avais une folle envie de tous les égorger, c'était de leur faute ! Elle était morte par leur faute ! J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir ma fureur et ma tristesse infinie, tout mon monde s'écroulait plus rien n'avait d'importance. Soudain, Caroline s'approcha de Klaus, les larmes aux yeux, elle le fixa et annonça d'une voix brisée :

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous ne comprenez pas ? Elena est MORTE !

Tout le monde la fixait, moi compris, enfin une qui savait, qui comprenait… mon cœur se serra lorsqu'elle avait crier que Elena était morte. Comment avait-elle sut ?! Un silence pesant se fit autour de nous, seul mes gémissements et mes sanglots (pitoyables mais sincères) le troublait. Je n'en pouvais plus, elle était de plus en plus froide dans mes bras, je tremblais de tout mes membres, mon cœur ne supportait plus la douleur.  
Bonnie fut la première à parler:

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Caro' ?  
\- Vous ne voyez pas sa peau ?

Tout le monde tenta de regarder Elena entre mes bras qui l'auraient réduite morceaux si elle n'avait pas été vampire, ils ne pouvaient pas voir grand chose, mais je ne pouvais me résigner à relâcher son corps qui semblait minuscule. Tous étouffèrent un cri.

-Que s'est-il passer Damon ? chuchota Bonnie. Elle semblait avoir peur de ma réaction.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot, la douleur était trop forte, dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, c'était des cris de souffrance qui nous glaçaient tous le sang qui s'en échappaient. Comment allais-je survivre sans elle, sans la voir tous les matins, sans voir son sourire dès qu'elle se réveille dans mes bras, comment allais-je faire pour m'endormir ?! J'en serait incapable ! J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux, ces si doux cheveux noirs, que je ne pourrais plus caresser tout au long de mes journées, qui sentaient si bon … tout comme sa peau. La main de Caroline se posa sur ma nuque, je fus tenter de lui arracher la tête, mais à quoi bon ? Elle était la seule à me comprendre en cet instant … j'ouvris les yeux, elle s'apparaîtrait à toucher Elena, à poser sa main pleine de sang sur son visage magnifique quand bien même il était violacé. Je poussa un grognement minable pour la prévenir que si elle osait faire ça, je la tuerait, elle éloigna sa main et la posa sur mon épaule.

\- Damon …  
\- Laisse moi Caroline ! Je t'en supplie, laisse moi ! Elle lui a planté un pieu dans le cœur ! Tu ne vois pas ?! HAYLEY L'A TUER ! ELLE EST MORTE,MA DOUCE, MA BELLE, MA SUBLIME, MA PRINCESSE A MOI ! hurlais-je. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle ? Elle m'a quittée, je ne vais jamais tenir Caroline … je vais la tuer. Je l'aime tellement ! suppliais-je.  
\- Damon, lâche là, je vais la prendre et on va la ramener chez toi …  
\- Non ! hurlais-je.

Mais elle s'attendait à quoi ?!

\- D'a.. d'accord, alors emmène là.

Je l'avais terrifiée, elle s'était recroquevillée et avait retirer ses mains de moi en vitesse. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Qu'avais-je fait ?

\- Je suis désolé Caro'.  
\- C'est pas grave. Allez, viens.

Je souleva Elena dans mes bras, et courut jusque chez moi, tout le monde me suivait. Personne ne parlait. De retour chez moi, j'allongea Elena sur mon lit et me mis à côté d'elle, mon visage dans ses cheveux, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, Rebeckah, Matt et Stephan étaient en bas, abattus. Ils avaient ramenés Hayley, toujours inconsciente à cause de l'aconit.  
Je posait mes lèvres sur celle d'Elena, dans l'espoir de la voir revenir près de moi: je savais que c'était impossible mais j'étais au bord de tomber inconscient tellement je souffrait, tout ceci était insupportable. Je suffoquais. Caroline entra doucement dans la chambre et posa une main sur celle d'Elena, je n'avais pas la force de la repousser.

\- Damon, regarde là enfin ! Elle ne peut pas être morte ! Sa peau n'est presque pas abîmée, elle est peut-être encore en vie..  
\- Caroline, s'il te plaît, ne me donne pas de faux espoir…  
\- Bonnie peut la soigner à ce stade, elle n'a presque pas été touchée au niveau du cœur. C'est une sorcière, elle m'a dit que c'était possible !

L'espoir renaissait en moi, ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard .. Un soulagement immense s'empara de moi. Bonnie monta au bout de quelques minutes, elle me fit descendre, quelques heures plus tard, un cœur se mit à battre lentement … Ma princesse, j'accourus aussitôt dans la chambre et la pris dans mes bras, ses cils battaient, elle me souriait, elle avait repris un peu de chaleur, elle bougeait … elle était là, vivante ! Je l'embrassa désespérément, j'avais eu tellement peur ! Elle me serra contre elle et s'endormit. Son souffle dans mon cou me berça, je m'endormis à sa suite.  
Le lendemain, elle était toujours là, son visage était serein, je me leva, descendit, Hayley était attachée avec des chaînes et des cordes faites avec de l'écorce de bois baigné dans la verveine et l'aconit. Je m'approcha d'elle, lui fit un sourire narquois avant de la giflée, je la bâillonna, lui ouvrit la gorge de façon à ce qu'elle se vide tout doucement de son sang, il était très tôt. Quelques heures plus tard, assis sur la canapé alors que tout le monde dormais encore, je la regardais s'affaiblir, ensuite, je lui planta un pieu dans le cœur, même si sa ne la tuerai pas, je voulais qu'elle voit ce que ça faisait puis je lui arracha le cœur. Lorsque tout le monde se leva, j'étais détendu, elle était enfin morte ! Celle qui avait oser toucher à ma princesse. Lorsque Elena se leva et me rejoigne dans le salon, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être choquée de voir le corps sans vie de Hayley, tout comme les autres. Je la pris dans me bras, l'embrassa et savoura cette instant. Je l'aimais tellement, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose un jour, je ne le supporterai pas … Elle était mon âme, mon amour …

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle était dans la douche, je l'imaginai dedans… non, je devais résister! L'eau s'arrêta, je l'entendit attraper une serviette et ses pas s'approchèrent, elle était en sous-vêtements noirs: à couper le souffle. Elle me cherchait ou quoi ? Je n'avais qu'une envie: lui sauter dessus !  
Elle était dos à moi, elle tourna la tête et je vis son sourire moqueur. Savait-elle à quel point elle était merveilleuse ? Elle me rendait tellement fou !  
La tentation fut trop grande : je couru vers elle. En gloussant, elle détala dans le couloir, je la suivi ainsi dans toute la maison. On riait comme des fous. Une fois qu'elle fut retournée dans ma chambre, elle me regarda et sourit. Je la plaqua contre mon lit, la pressa contre moi, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps sublime. Elle était à moi, elle me déshabilla en même temps que je retirais le peu de lingerie qu'elle portai, les déchirant avec envie. Et je fus au paradis. Elle me griffait le dos, elle me mordais, sa me faisait mal, mais j'adorais sa ! Elle était dans mes bras ! Toute contre moi et elle était heureuse !

\- Damon, je t'aime mon amour !

Je me mis à sourire contre sa peau, c'était tellement bon de l'entendre dire sa !  
Toute la nuit, je fus au paradis, dans ses bras.

 **NDA** **: Aloooors ? Désolée s'il y avait des fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment relu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_klaroline_**

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux merveilleux… ma princesse, ma douce ma sublime Caroline. Ses cheveux était remontés en une magnifiques coiffure, quelques mèches blondes s'en échappaient. Son sourire illuminait son visage. Elle portait une robe ivoire qui moulait corps parfait, elle s'ouvrait sur sa jambe bronzée, la robe scintillait sous la lumière que projetait les bougies suspendues dans les airs. C'était le plus merveilleux des bals qu'elle ait organisé pour son lycée, tout était parfait: à son image.

Mon cœur était submergé par sa beauté, je fondais tout en essayant de ne rein laisser transparaître, son maquillage était discret, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était belle de nature… j'étais torturé entre le désir de l'attirer dehors pour qu'on puisse être seuls, mais d'un autre côté, elle était au bras de Tyler… Depuis que j'avais accepter qu'il revienne, il passait son temps avec elle, pour mon plus grand malheur. Il semblait refuser catégoriquement que Mon Trésor vienne me voir, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui ne veuille pas? Cette idée me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, énervé contre moi-même, je les chassas du revers de ma manche droite et détourna la tête. J'étais pitoyable, elle ne m'appartenait pas malgré que ce soit mon désir le plus cher au monde…

Je tourna la tête, elle regardait Tyler, ce chiot, ce minable, une rage folle me submergea de nouveau, je rêvais de le torturer tel qu'il avait fait du mal à mon amour lorsqu'il était parti, sans l'appeler une seule fois, sans lui donner de nouvelles, sans se demander si elle allait bien malgré qu'elle ait été en danger… tout ça parce qu'il avait peur que je le tue… elle le regardait avec ce qui semblait être de la tristesse, et je décela même un peu de peur, de crainte dans son regard… je devais rêver. Elle l'aimait: elle me l'avait clairement dit! J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer, de la faire enfin mienne! Si seulement …

\- Invite là à danser ! Elle ne te dira pas non.

Je me retourna, Elena était derrière moi, très belle également, plus loin, Damon la regardait, je lisait l'amour, le désir et l'envie de la protéger dans ses yeux. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, plus rien n'était arriver à Elena, Damon la protégeait tout en la laissant libre de ses choix, en la laissant se battre, se défendre… tout le contraire de Stephan qui la protégeait différemment et qui avait fait fuir sa bien aimée. Elena continuait de me sourire, elle semblait attendre une réponse, je lui répondit donc :

-Je ne peux pas…elle est avec Tyler, heureuse, elle l'aime, je ne vais pas gâcher ce moment…  
\- Klaus ! le ton de sa voix me surpris, elle était dure et douce en même temps. Regarde ses yeux: je n'y vois aucun bonheur! Sauf au moment ou elle t'a regardé. Il ne veut pas la faire danser, il drague d'autres filles devant elle, il gâche sa soirée, sa vie …  
\- Quoi ?! Il gâche sa vie ?  
\- Euh …

Elle garda le silence un long moment, puis me tournant vers Caroline, mon trésor, mon âme, mon humanité, je vis que Tyler la tenait fermement tout en faisant du charme à d'autres filles et il lui injectait le contenu d'une petite fiole dans la côte, l'effet fut instantané, Caroline sembla faiblir quelque peut : de la verveine ! IL ETAIT EN TRAIN DE LUI INJECTER DE LA VERVEINE !  
D'un coup, je vis rouge, je grogna et Caroline tourna la tête vers moi avec un regard suppliant plein de larmes. Je commença à me diriger vers elle mais quelqu'un me retint par le bras.

\- Ne fait pas de bêtises Klaus, emmène la danser rien d'autre pour l'instant, il lui fait du mal depuis plusieurs semaines, j'ignore pourquoi … mais ne gâche pas la soirée en tuant Tyler !

Je l'écoutais, elle avait raison, je m'avança vers la femme qui possédait mon cœur et lui pris la main, elle était fraîche, douce, son contact m'électrisa, je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, ses joues rosir et mon cœur explosa, elle était tellement sublime, merveilleuse, unique ! Je lui fis un baise-main et la tira doucement…Aveuglé par sa présence et sa beauté, j'avais oublié qu'elle était accrochée à Tyler. Celui-ci me regarda d'un air de défi, il lui tordait presque le bras et Caroline poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Autour de nous, personne ne semblait avoir remarqua quoi que ce soit à part Elena qui tira Damon par la main en esquissant un pas vers nous, Damon la retint et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, alors, elle s'arrêta et resta à distance.

\- Lâche là Tyler, les petits chiots obéissent à leur maître ! m'amusais-je.

A mon grand bonheur le sourire de ma bien-aimée s'élargit, avec un grognement, Tyler la lâcha et je l'entraîna vers la piste de danse ou se diffusait le début d'un slow … comme par hasard !  
Mes mains sur les hanches de Caroline semblaient prendre feux, je la colla contre moi et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, savait-elle à quelle point elle me rendait fou ? Elle susurra à mon oreille de sa voix belle voix qui m'envoûtait:

\- Merci Klaus…

Je la serra un peu plus fort, ma tête tournait sous l'effet du désir que j'avais de l'emmener chez moi afin de lui monter à quel point je l'aimais … mais non, je me fis une raison, elle ne m'aimait pas. Nous dansâmes enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée après laquelle elle me demanda de l'emmener chez moi si sa me dérangeait pas … comme si la question se posait ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je … J' ai peur Klaus, j'ai peur que Tyler ne vienne chez moi cette nuit et … j'ai peur ! Il est trop fort pour moi et une morsure me tuerait ! Il l'a déjà fait … mais il avait un peu de ton sang qu'il m'a donner au bout d'une journée …  
Cette idée me rendit fou !  
\- Je ne veux pas restée seule Klaus ! Et j'ai envie d'être avec toi … parce que .. Parce que JE T'AIME … me dit-elle une fois dans ma chambre.

Ces derniers mots n'avaient étés qu'un murmure mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle les avaient hurler … je jubilais, je l'aimais tellement ! Quand elle avait était loin de moi ces derniers mois, je devenais fou, je perdais la raison, mon humanité, mon âme, mon envie de vivre était parties avec elle … et je la retrouvait enfin, mon cœur se remis à battre. Avait-elle vraiment dit qu'elle m'aimait ?!  
Je m'approcha un peu plus d'elle, elle sentait tellement bon, je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, si douces, si délicieuses, elle répondit à mon baiser. Je sut à partir de ce moment que si un jour elle s'éloignait de moi, je serais perdu et me tuerait indéfiniment afin de ne plus ressentir la douleur de son absence.  
Je la pressa contre moi, elle fis de même et commença à me déshabillé, j'ouvris sa robe avec délicatesse et la couvrit de baiser, sa peau était délicieuse, le paradis … je la désirait depuis si longtemps !

\- Mon amour, mon trésor, ma douce ma sublime Princesse, je t'aime tellement.

Je vis des larmes perler sur ses cils, elle m'embrassa de plus belle, avec fougue, passion, désir … puis je m'abandonna à mon désir qu'elle semblait partager pour le reste de la nuit.

A l'aube, nous nous étions endormis dans les ras l'un de l'autre, entre ses bras, j'avais la sensation d'être important, d'exister, de revivre, de redevenir humain tellement mes sentiments étaient forts pour elle et qu'elle m'avait donner de l'importance. Lorsque je me réveilla, elle était blottie toute contre moi, nue, superbe. Sa peu était satinée, elle était la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais connue et elle était mienne : enfin !  
Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et un immense sourire illumina son visage radieux. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'envola, je l'embrassa désespérément .. Et si elle me rejetait à présent ?

\- Je t'aime mon amour, susurra-t-elle contre mon oreille.

Non elle n'allait pas m'abandonner, le soulagement, le bonheur et l'amour me donna des ailes, et je la colla un peu plus contre moi en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle s'écarta et je sut qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi : nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, on s'aimait plus que tout, et on ne se quitterait plus jamais … Nous serions unis pour la vie.

Je l'aime.  
Elle m'aime  
C'est tout ce qui importe !

 **NDA : Alooooors ? ^^**


End file.
